Just a Girl and Her Horse
by Beautylew
Summary: Follow along with Finely and her trusty stead as they ride through the land! They make life long friends, and conquer their biggest fears with new and old friends in tow. *My first Fanfic! I shortly found out how bad at summaries I was so please dont judge the book by the cover! Anyway, read review and enjoy! :]*


I pushed my stallion faster. My spurs digging into his muscled sides. He gave an indignant nicker but I kept him going. I couldn't slow down. I made out the shapes of the men behind me, and I knew that was too close. I clutched the reins tightly in my hands and threw them forward, there was absolutely no tension on the leather straps that connected my hand to his mouth.

'I trust you. Just get us there.' I thought as hard as I could. Sending every bit of energy I could to the 1000 pound animal between my legs. I felt his front feet come off the ground slightly in response as he increased the speed again. Like he hit a reserve of energy that he had stored back for this very moment. If it had been any other time I would have let out a cry of excitement but now was not the time.

I could just make out the sound of the bandits over the thunder of hoof beats and the blood rushing in my ears. I closed my eyes in hopes that they would just go away, but I knew they would not. Not when I had this thing with me. I turned my eyes to my lap to make sure that my satchel was still sitting there. I blew out a breath I just realized I was holding in. I turned my eyes to the landscape blurring by us. Thick grass, giant boulders, some little farms in the valley below.

'Where to go Die?' I thought to him hoping he could see something I could not. I caught his panicked eye and he shook his head. 'Think Finley. Think!'

As I scanned the rock wall that passed us I caught a glimpse of something glimmering in between two castle sized boulders. A spark of hope blazed in my soul. 'It's time you trust me.' I thought to Die. I snatched the reins back into my control, throwing Die off balance.

'Easy Little Girl.' I heard that familiar low voice in my head growling a warning at me. Bouncing off my skull a little. I winced, from guilt or from pain I wasn't sure. I steered Die towards the shimmering rock with one hand. With taking a sharp turn I felt my rump come out of the leather seat and then slammed back into the saddle on my tail bone. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out in pain. The bandits were still a little ways down the field. I gave thanks that these boulders were able to block their view from us.

'Little Girl! I'm not sur-no No NO.' I felt Die's feet come off the ground as instinct took hold of him as we ran straight towards the rock wall. I came off his back, while every muscle in my body tensed, bracing for impact. An impact that never came. As we passed though the veil I felt a warm tingling sensation wash over me like the sun on a cold winter's day. The feeling went by very quickly, one second it was there, the next gone.

I felt hooves hit the steady ground and I opened my eyes. "We made it!" I let out a choked laugh that was stuck in my throat that I realized I was holding back.

Die galloped a ways when I felt him throw on the brakes which sent me up to his ears. I let out a little squeak at the abrupt stop.

'Down' I heard him growl.

I sighed, knowing I was in trouble, slowly swung a shaking leg over his back and landed, knees buckling a little, on the ground. All that could be heard in this quiet revine was the sound of my leather boots and metal spurs chink. A cloud of dust bloomed up underneath my feet and my feet tingled as the blood began to flow back to them. Adrenalin was still pumping through my veins as if my blood was replaced by it. My hands shook as I adjusted the reins on Die's back. 

Die's giant black spotted head swung to face me. 'You could have gotten us killed Little One.' His voice was low and scornful. 'Do not put us at risk like that again, or I'll just throw you off and keep going.' There was a teasing tone to his voice now but I knew what he meant. I patted the center of his head and gave him a sugar cube out of the leather pouch on one of the saddle bags. He took it from my hand graciously and I knew all was well. I giggled a little and, with the grace that only comes from years and years of practice climed back into the saddle. "Where do you think we are?" I asked aloud as we walked down, what looked to be a great river that dried up long long ago.

'Path way to Kakriko village. Watch your back though. Bandits like to hide along the rock wall, set up traps, or just total ambush.' I shivered slightly not sure if it was the cold from the setting sun or the harsh truth Die spoke of.

We walked a few miles down the ravine. My stomach let out a little growl to let me know that I was in need of some food. I pushed aside that thought, focusing only on the last mile to the village. 'You should eat Little One.'

"I'm fine. Let's just get to the village then we will both enjoy a warm meal. I said with a smile. My body ached from the long trip and hard riding we just had to go though. I felt Die's steps quicken as he felt my emotions. I felt a pang of guilt, I knew he was just as tired if not more as me.

I finally took my legs out of the stirups to let my knees stretch for a bit. The silence started to become eerie, there were no other sounds save the light thud of hoofs. To break the silence, and to keep me from going to sleep, I asked aloud "do you think he will be here?"

'I know not Little One. He is all over this land. He does not stay in one place very long.'

"Do you think he will help?" I asked meekly.

'If I had to put a month's hay on it, I would say yes he will.'

'You're on.' I said with a grin. After nickers of laughter we fell quiet and took the rest of the way in silence. Just a girl and her horse.


End file.
